Deadshot
Deadshot is an assassin with a perfect shot. He is voiced by Christian Slater. History Biography Background Personality Deadshot is a classic hired gun, calm, collected, and willing to do anything for money. Deadshot does not easily crack, and is notoriously hard to interrogate. In fact, nothing short of Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth (and Batman and Superman’s failed attempt to switch roles in their “Good Cop, Bad Cop” routine) can get him to reveal his employers. Deadshot also has a minor crush on Wonder Woman. Skills and Abilities * Peak Human Condition: '''Through rigorous training Floyd has obtained a body which functions at peak human ability. His strength, speed, durability, stamina and healing-factor are all far superior to an average human. He has exerted himself for 5 days and 5 nights without sleeping or taking a break. * '''Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Senses: '''It's implied that Deadshot possesses senses far beyond a normal human being. He mentioned off-hand that he could keep track of each beat of a hummingbird's wings and could easily keep track of the movements of Captain Boomerang's son who was moving in short bursts of super-speed. * '''Marksmanship: '''Deadshot is said to "never miss. " He once shot an apple off of Captain Boomerang's head with eyes closed. He is able to intertionally graze the skull of a flying Enchantress when asked to take her down non-lethally. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic/Advanced): '''Floyd is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He was capable of going toe to toe with Deathstroke in a fight and hold his own. * '''Leadership: '''Floyd has displayed himself a capable leader during his time with the Suicide Squad. * '''Master Marksman: '''Floyd possesses skill on the use of various firearms, including different types of handguns and rifles. He is a master marksman, and has made shots he claims could not be performed by any other living being on Earth. * '''Mechanical Engineering: '''Floyd is a skilled, and seemingly self-taught engineer. He was capable of building his signature wrist mounted guns on his own. * '''Multilingualism: '''Floyd can speak Mandarin fluently. * '''Tactical Analysis * Weaponry: 'Deadshot is highly skilled with both guns and knives. * '''Bilingualism: '''Floyd Lawton is bilingual. He learned to speak Russian as a youth, and also claims to have been a card-carrying communist. * '''Firearms: '''As a hired gun, Deadshot was able to attack and harm Aquaman as well as Superman. * '''Driving: '''He was able to drive a motorcycle in sewer tunnels and then a militarized van all to escape the Justice League. * '''Escapology ' * 'Explosives: '''He was able to effective fire and destroy city streets, cars and tunnels. * '''Throwing ' * 'Weapon Efficiency ' * 'Acrobatic ' * '''Mathemathics Weaknesses * One Eye: '''His eye was severely damaged in his first confrontation with the Hood requiring him to use his high-tech eyepatch to keep up his work. Paraphernalia '''Weapons * Wrist-Mounted Guns: '''Deadshot has a wirst-mounted gun on each arm. They fire magnum bullon on his palm. They also contain a grapping hook that allows him to swing across buildings. * '''Wrist-Mounted Pistol * Grenades Appearance Appearances Season One ''' * Double Cross (first appearance) '''Shorts * "Good Cop, Bat Cop" * "Lasso of Lies" Notes Trivia Gallery In Other Media Relationships Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males